Submission
by shxrlocked
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a man whom prides himself on control, but will the sexy, silver-tongued Goddess of Mischief prove that he craves dominance just as much as his fellow Midgardians? Trust me when I say she will do whatever it takes to prove her point... (LADY!LOKI/SHERLOCK) Rated M for a reason.


_So, I was in the shower when a very odd thought hit me: what would happen if Lady!Loki formed an obsession for our favourite Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes? Curiosity got the best of me and, eventually, this fanfic began to form, turning from one-off idea in to written word. _  
_Because, you know, I need more people to board this very lonely ship._  
_This is my first fic that will involve lemons, so please do tell me what you think.  
Enjoy. _

* * *

"I didn't expect to be granted permission for such a close proximity to yourself," Loki says, her voice like silk against skin. She raises her hand from her side to glide it up the crisp white shirt Sherlock is wearing, coming to rest when she is cupping his shoulder beneath his blazer. "Should I consider myself as lucky as I do?"

"I… I never imagined I'd want someone this close," He breathes, and then leans forward to close even more of the distance between them, "Or closer."

"This may not be the best of ideas, Consulting Detective. You of _all_ people should know _that_."

"What is good? Good is dull. Good is _normal_, and I am anything but." He smirks ever-so-slightly, "You of all people should understand that, _Asgardian_."

"I wonder," Loki whispers, standing upon her tiptoes until her lips are almost brushing against his, "What your friends would say if they heard you speak to me like this…" She leans forward, but diverts away from his lips to slowly trail her tongue up the length of his porcelain neck. Sherlock's breath catches in his throat; despite the fact that she is the one pressed against the wall, he is anything _but_ in control right now, "What would they _do_ if they saw the great Sherlock Holmes submitting dutifully to another?"

"I would never _submit_ to anyone," He replies with a stronger voice than expected, but Loki can feel the evidence of his arousal pushing against her waist.

"We'll see," She breathes, "You were quite convincing a moment ago."

She pushes him backwards - causing him to stumble from the lack of warning - and tugs her cloak from her shoulders, allowing it to fall in a blanket of fur to the ground. Her movements are languid and smooth as she then unclasps her belt so that her silky gold-and-green skirt (well, Sherlock _thinks _it's a skirt, except it has great gashes in the sides that show off her slender legs) falls to the ground, pooling at her feet.

The Consulting Detective is mesmerized as he watches the goddess. She is left in what _looks_ to be a dragon-scale corset, silk green underwear and black knee-high boots… and it is most definitely the sexiest thing he has ever seen. Once her show is over she turns back to him; meeting his eyes with feigned innocence.

"Do forgive me, but my clothing was becoming far too unendurable. I'm sure you understand," Loki's eyes fall to the bulge in his pants with a knowing gleam; blood would have rushed to his face under any other circumstance, but there is far too much of it in his _other_ head to do so. All he feels is dizzy and _painfully_ aroused.

But he will not give in to her.

"What do you want with _me_?" Sherlock murmurs, eyeing her suspiciously as she drapes herself across his sofa.

"You're different," She replies, "I recall a particular female once telling you that _brainy is the new sexy_. She was most certainly right. You, Mister Sherlock Holmes, are the most intelligent Midgardian I have ever come across. You are also awfully attractive, and those two factors combined make you painfully appealing…" She releases a pent up sigh, "I'd just _love_ to claim you as my own."

"I am not an object," He growls, frustrated at both her words and the embarrassing reactions his body is having to her little show, "Nor am I a plaything to be had and then disposed of. I will not be dictated to simply because of who you are and where you come from-"

"Oh, you _foolish_ boy," She chuckles, "Do you truly believe that you can deny me of what I want?"

"I refuse to have sex with you."

"Well, I was never going to _force_ you."

"Then how else are you going to 'have me'."

He forgot all about that pesky apparition ability, for one minute she is on the sofa and the next she has him knelt on the ground, knees hurting from their sudden impact with the wooden floorboards. Loki is stood behind him, so she yanks his head back by the hair so he is staring up at her.

"I would never take you against your will, Mr Holmes. On the contrary, you'll be pleading me for it by the time I'm through with you."

Sherlock smirks darkly, "You underestimate how stubborn I can be, Goddess."

"Hmm," She muses, "Perhaps… We'll see."

And then, within a heartbeat, she has vanished.


End file.
